


The Infinite Idol

by EatShitAndDie



Series: Kpop x-over stuff cause i'm trash [1]
Category: EXO (Band), K-pop, Red Velvet (K-pop Band), SM Rookies, Super Junior, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: I know hes japanese, Idol Midoriya Izuku, M/M, Mentioned EXO, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Midoriya Izuku is a Dork, Midoriya Izuku is a Nerd, Midoriya Izuku is a Ray of Sunshine, No beta reader, Will add tags as I go, Will be Slash, and here we are, but - Freeform, but ill try my best, he cute af, i dont know all obvi, idol, if i do more, korean idol - Freeform, kpop, lemmme snatch, maybe suggest what idols you want to see?, might pair him with an idol, ooooh, sm, unbetad, was like, yah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-29 21:55:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19839274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EatShitAndDie/pseuds/EatShitAndDie
Summary: At the tender age of nine, Izuku visits his father in Seoul, Korea, and here his journey begins as Midoriya Izuku, The infinite idol!





	The Infinite Idol

Walking from the apartment to the practice studio had always been a relaxing moment in his busy lifestyle and Midoriya Izuku couldn’t be more thankful that he was able to blend in so easily, and even more so that there weren’t many people around and out in the streets this early.

Nevertheless, this walk was enjoyable in the peace it brought him, walk for around half an hour or so to get to the practice studio, after all it was good exercise and warmed him up for the hell that waited the building that was swiftly coming into focus ahead of him. Taking a quick look at his phone, the time was average arrival time for him around this time of his schedule, being half past six in the morning.

The building could have been seen as average to many people, after all it didn’t particularly stand out at first glance, with the large almost cuboid or rhombus like shape, consisting of tinted windows that gave it a futuristic feeling in the simple and minimalistic way that it stood out yet didn’t try too hard. Well, it would maybe be more like this if it wasn’t for the big fat ‘SM Entertainment’ scrawled across the side of the building. _Real subtle_ Izuku couldn’t help but think in fond amusement.

Walking in Izuku walked through the main reception and past the café where there was an employee key in, grabbing his id card and swiping it through to get checked in as well as unlocking the door for himself, before starting his journey many floors up, yet again thankful for having been an early riser since a young age, not that it mattered much anymore, but being up early did mean that he could always avoid people and get a good room for practice.

Izuku simply stood for a second after having entered the room.

“...Better get started I suppose...” He muttered into the silence. How fun. He started to take off his coat as well as the cap and mask he typically wore on his way too practice. He looked around for a moment and thought about how he ended up here in Seoul, Korea of all places, about to make another comeback, maybe one of his most important ones so far.

\---

When Izuku visited his father in Korean and was exploring Seoul with Hisashi, the last thing he expected was to be scouted, after all, what would they see in quirkless little Deku of all people? Well, Izuku being Izuku asked this scout and the answer was actually quite surprising but pretty much surmised Izuku’s sort of luck at this point. They couldn’t find anyone else. Que Deadpan. Well, to be fair, that wasn't what they actually said to him but you know, Izuku can be a little dramatic, and that is a good attribute for an idol, at least, that’s what he tells himself. _It’s true okay!_

What they actually told him was that they had been doing their usual audition process and for the first time in a while, they hadn’t found anyone of interest or of even consideration, but when they had witnessed Izuku mimicking the dancing of a busker to his smiling father, they had apparently had that spark ignite. Hence, they approached Izuku.

Izuku was, of course, sceptical, after all. He was Midorya Izuku. Midoriya ‘Deku’ Izuku.

Deku.

Worthless.

What did they see in him that others couldn’t? The answer was simple and made Izuku slightly stunned at the time yet so infinitely confused.

“You have potential,” The man had said to him, eyes sparkling in excitement as he glanced between Izuku and his father, Hisashi, who kept a protective hand on his son’s shoulder, “The kind my company wants and can use to make you someone big!”

Hisashi had nodded his head patiently before looking at the scout as if he was slow, which was an amusing sight in itself, before asking “What agency is that? You do know you haven’t mentioned that this entire time?”

The other man looked sheepish at this point before pulling out a business card to hand to Hisashi while before scratching the back of his head, “Sorry about that! Got a bit excited, understandably I Hope!”

Hisashi had looked at the business card in disbelief for a second before his head had snapped up.

“SM? ARE YOU FUCKING WITH ME?”

\---

Thus, began the arduous journey for Izuku at the ripe age of nine years old, in which he started to train to become an idol, which could be regarded as young to start training, still didn’t mean he was the youngest at the company, but after training for three years, to when he was twelve years old, SM made the decision to debut Izuku, and surprisingly, they decided to so by making him a solo artist, which was already a hard path in the Idol industry, made it even harder due to his age.

When he had asked about why they decided to do this to his new manager, a cute woman called Ji-Ah, he was surprised and awed and stupefied and resulted in him passing out for the first time in a while. He had a.. a …. _a quirk._

They had figured it out a year after he had started as a trainee and apparently, they thought he already knew and didn’t see any reason to bring it up. They had been recording the trainee's performances so that they could review their progress, this time they had been doing a cover of EXO ‘Call Me Baby’ and they had shown him the video and how they figured it out. They had casted Izuku as Kyongsoo, or DO, due to his cute appearance and hoping that he would bring some boyish charm to the part, what with him being quite shy and timid so far, but when reviewing the video, they noticed something.

Izuku had _adapted_. That’s what they had called it, and Izuku found the work fitting for his supposed quirk when he started looking at other videos after this and comparing it.

In the video, Izuku seemed to almost become another person in the way he adapted to the style of the song and changed, the only reason they noticed a sure-fire reason for the first time was his hair and his face.

Izuku himself hadn’t even known he could so but he had managed to almost match perfectly with the concept at the time, well as much as a ten-year-old could, his facial expressions weren't betraying him and he seemed calm and... dare Izuku say it... _cool_.

Then there was hair. His hair had literally changed colour and style while he was dancing, going from his usual green curls to ashy waves that swayed gently and in time with his movement and the song.

Izuku had a quirk.

He asked them if it wasn’t just a fluke or weird lighting, which was when they showed him some of the other videos he had been in when he was a trainee, including covers of songs from EXO and Superjunior as well as groups like Red Velvet, all of which he seemed like a different person, no... a different version of himself in each video.

They also showed him some of his results from a physical he had not long before they had decided to debut him, in which they had done a multitude of tests, of which were both physical and mental, and showed that he had a quirk. He then questioned them more, after all in Japan he had been deemed quirkless. **_Useless._**

“How come I was told I was quirkless?”Izuku had asked nearly in a tears, scare that this was all a prank,”I got told when I was younger that I had a second toe joint, and that indicates I would be quirkless, and I can't remember anything being mentioned till now that would make me seem like I have a quirk?”

Manager Ji-Ah had looked at one of the stylists and sighed before looking at him, “Izu, I know that this might seem odd to you, but not all places around the world view or treat quirks the same you know?” she sat down next to him, knowing she would be explaining things for a while to the boy, “Korea declared the toe joint theory invalid due to the way in which quirks can affect the body, Izuku tell me if a person's quirk is mutant type or something along those lines perhaps, their body would most likely affected in some way , right? Whether it be a structural or appearance change?”

The boy nodded in response to the questions she asked him, “Yeah! Like how one of the stylists can grow her hair at will right?”

“Yes, like Soojin! Now say a person needed an extra toe joint due the way that their quirk worked, would that make them quirkless?” She looked him in the eyes here to get her point across and saw the realization dawning, “No, it just means that it is part of them, just like their quirk is!”

Izuku couldn’t believe it. He shook his head in disbelief. He had a quirk.

The female didn’t stop there, shoulder length hair flying as as she looked from him to what the others were doing around them. “Izuku, as we can see in the videos, your mindset and appearance appears to change depending on the situation and adapts to fit you and your needs, this case being physical appearance mostly. However, this could also mean that at the time in which you were deemed ‘quirkless’, your body saw no reason to get rid of your second toe joint.”

He just looked at her in stunned awe. _Quirk._

_“Not to mention remember that MRI? Yeah, that confirmed you had a quirk due to the way in which your brain works, indicating an emitter quirk of some sorts, meaning your quirks is a hybrid of sorts! Cool right? Izuku? Izuku? Are you paying attent- Oh god Izu not again... Yeah Minki get the pillow...”_

\---

Turns out Izuku had a quirk all along, and only took becoming an idol trainee to become aware of it. However, it did make it easier for him to be an idol in some ways, as It made it easier for him to fit into the concept that they had created for him, or in this case, created for himself.

Izuku was making his last comeback.

Well for a while at least. He was going back to Japan.

Going to High School.

UA to be precise.

He had got accepted through an ‘honourable recommendation’ which if he believed his manager, basically meant they liked his quirk and wanted him because he was already famous. He wouldn’t be surprised if that was the case.

However, he was happy. Content.

He was successful as an idol already with a good and loyal fanbase, and knew that after this comeback, they would understand why he would be gone for long, after all he hadn’t been the most subtle hero fanboy over the years. He will forever be reminded of that one radio show where he couldn’t stop gushing over a Japanese hero having debuted with a shapeshifting quirk. _Form was a cool ass hero okay!_

But now he had to practice for his comeback, after all, while he easily adapted due to his quirk, he did need a good amount of base knowledge and practice just as much as any other to make sure his stage shows and music videos were as perfect as he could make them. He just hoped he would do well at his future high school. When he thinks about it, he hasn’t been home to Japan in a long time.

Oh well, he will do what he always does.

 _Adapts_.

\---

_“Now we welcome someone we all have come to know very well these past two years, who else but the infinite idol, Izuku!”_

_“Thank you for having me!”_

_“It’s always our pleasure, now we heard you have a special announcement to be made? We can't wait to hear!”_

_“It is quite important, and it can be explained with title of the comeback...”_

_“...oh?”_

_“The title is ‘See you later’...”_

\--------

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Long time since ive wrote any fanfiction at all and im pretty new to my hero tbh aha!! but i find the concept of this storyline really intriguing and want to see what i can look at within both kpop and my hero at the same time!! sorry its so short and probably has lot of errors but its half two in the morning as im finishing this😩 my idea from izukus quirk is from final fantasy btw!! ill explain it another time but yah!!


End file.
